From The Back Of The Club VERY MATURE!
by Elena Ryan
Summary: He groaned and bent his head to my breasts, I should feel afraid, but I wasn't…I should scream at him to stop…but I didn't… TROYELLA ONESHOT!


**Okay, so I felt like writing this and I hope you guys like it ;) if you guys like this and give it a great review then you are the type of people that I drink wine with ;) haha enjoy and R&R.**

**-Miss Elena xx**

**...**

The music was upbeat and erotic, I danced and twirled my body around the pole in ways that the other dancers couldn't. My eyes looked out at the audience and landed on him...his blue eyes scorching me as they wandered over my every curve. I suddenly felt naked and my pussy lips throb with need.

I tried to focus on my dancing, but I kept looking to his eyes. Oh good lord, I felt his eyes strip me. 'Focus Gabi, focus.' I told myself. As the music came to an end, I slithered down the pole and licked it coming up, mounds of twenties and fifties were thrown at me, but I took no note of them. My eyes stayed trained on Mr Blue Eyes in the back corner.

I walked off the stage and into the dressing rooms where my colleagues were changing into their next skimpy costumes; and then walked in the back rooms, I'm not allowed back there. My dad owns the joint, I work here as a dancer…nothing more.

As I was taking off my blue and black corset, I let my eyes slip to the opening of the back rooms, seeing the customers. Hey, Blue Eyes is back there. I smile wryly, looking from left to right, good I'm alone; I grab my friends red and black corset—it's more skimpy than mine are—and slip it on.

I feel almost naked.

It hugs my waist tightly and my breasts feel like their going to explode out of the thing, my nipples stand erect like pin pricks. "Okay," I breath out, just barely. God this thing is so tight. "let's go meet Blue Eyes."

I enter the back, it's dim but just light enough for me to see, I see a man laying on the bed—his chest (oh dear God, that's a chest?) rising and falling evenly. I close the door and lock it. He looks up at the sound of the lock. I smirk.

"ready?" I ask, his eyes eat me up again and I feel as if I'm stripped bare and naked, my skin crawling and itching for his long fingers to crawl all over me. Inside me.

I walk, no I prowl, over to him as he lifts his magnificently gift from the god's body and sit on his lap. I fit perfectly. "Aren't you a china doll?" he says, his voice stirs my belly and makes my pussy lips begin to drip. I smile, and begin to twist my hips and rotate them, he groans.

"You like that…" I purr, his hands grasp my thighs tightly and I lean down and kiss his neck, my stomach swells and my pussy lips moisten even more. He groaned and bent his head to my breasts, I should feel afraid, but I wasn't…I should scream at him to stop…but I didn't…

I rubbed my hard chest and my erect nipples against his chest and face, the tight red and black corset sliding off instantly. I gasp and pull his head to my nipples, "suck them" I say, "hard…" he nods and happily obliges. His tongue feels like a ribbon on them, smooth and warm, I gasp as he bites them. Just a nibble though.

My hips buck into his gut, I feel his hard cock stabbing into my pussy lips through the bottom of the corset, this thing annoys me. My hands grab on to his head and my thighs tighten around his waist.

His hands work nimbly at the tie strings of the corset and very quickly it's cast off me to the floor and I'm really naked in front of his eyes. I blush, but smirk "this is unfair," he smiles and I pull at him and kiss him long and hard.

His hands grasp onto my naked waist and pull me on top of him as he lays down on his back, I pull a feisty move and slide down his stomach my hands undoing the fronts of his jeans and pulling his hard cock out of his boxers. He groans loudly and my lips mold around it as my tongue flicks it with wild abandon and experience. (the latter of which that I fake, I really have no idea what I'm doing).

"baby…." He moaned, his hips bucked against me, I found out how hard it was to giggle with a cock in my mouth. Instead I just used my tongue to stroke the cock's head and my hand to tickle his bellybutton. The sound of him moaning and groaning an angelic song to my ears.

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, I slipped off his shirt in the process and threw it across the room. "Fuck me babe." I say, he smiles and flips me onto my back and braces his arms on either side; I'm staring into his blue eyes as he lowers his hard cock into my pussy, it's wet and soft.

I felt my thighs tighten against him, pulling him closer and my ass rise as he pulled back. His lips curled up in a concentrated sneer, "Never had a virgin before…" now I'm insulted…okay, so I'm a virgin, but he didn't need to point it out…I pout and lower my ass to the bed. He looks at me in confusion.

"I'm punishing you." I said breathlessly, and rather bluntly. He smirks, but there's still confusion in his eyes. I slithered out from underneath him, but left my head under his cock, my lips once again surrounding its head and my tongue flicking it. He groaned and I felt him lift his hips—my head rose, I grabbed his waist. I was feeling mischievous, I bit down gently on his cocks head, he growled and grabbed me up again with only one arm.

"My turn to punish you." He growled in my ear, his lips devoured mine and his hips bucked into me with an abandon much wilder then my blow job skills—and those skills were very little. I groan into the kiss and wrap my legs around his waist, oh lordy lordy, he's a sex god from the heavens. I thank you big guy upstairs!

He's thrusting and thrusting….my fingers dig into his sweat dampened back. I scream, commanding more. Lordy lordy, he's a drug…an addictive drug that I have to have my fix of now that I've had taste of.

His fingers trace all over me, pinching my nipples and his lips…oh lordy! They are…indescribable pleasure. No Vibrator could match this sex god's pace. I can't even match his pace!

Our chests are heaving and our eyes interlock as he freeze's and ceases his thrusting. His arms buckle, "Tired?" I smirk, he smirks back.

"Just resting" he says, kissing my breast bone gently and easing his cock back inside of me, leaving there as he released. The flow is heavy and causes me to jump, and moan. He laughs and licks down to my nipples. Nipping gently at my damp skin.

"I'm….Troy…" he says, his voice breathless and husky. I grab his head and kiss his lips hard and good. Hmm, these lips are my favourite dessert now.

"Gabriella…." He smiles and kisses me again, his tongue invading my lips and exploring, his thighs only thrusting slightly, we are both tired and resting until we both start up again.


End file.
